Yugi propose
by Cake34
Summary: Yugi propose to his girlfriend Faith Please Read and Review!YugixFaith
1. The date

Yugi Proposes

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!!!!!!** **But I do own Faith!!!!**

* * *

Yugi's P.O.V

I went to pick my Girlfriend on my motorcycle. I was going to take her to the docks in New Hampshire for our date we planned. We both lived in America ever since collage. I was going to go and buy a ring when she went to get us some frozen yogurt at an ice cream shop because I want to propose to her I was planning this for months. When I finally got there she ran out, I gave her a light kiss on the lips then we off to the docks.

* * *

Faith's P.O.V

I was waiting for Yugi, My boyfriend. We been dating for 2 years and I was hoping he would propose to me by now. He was taking me to the docks in New Hampshire for our date. He said he would pick me at 11:30 it's now 10:30. So I had an hour and half to go. I went to get ready. Shower, Check, Got dressed, check, money, check and makeup and check. That toke me an hour to do. It was now 11:00 am now. I heard hooking from Yugi's motorcycle. He was early, as always. I rolled my eyes. I ran to him and he gave me a light kiss on my lips then I stapled my helmet on and got on.

* * *

Yugi's P.O.V.

It felt like hours of driving on the road. I felt my girlfriend's arms around my waist. I was a history teacher for the 6th grade and she was preschool teacher but her shift ended at noon so we could eat together at my lunch time that was around 12:30. When we finally got there, I parked the nearest I could. We decide to walk around and then get lunch. She dragged me to some shops and looked around for a little bit. Then we went to get lunch it was 12:30. After lunch I told her I be with her in a little bit, I had to do something.

* * *

Faith's P.O.V.

Yugi told me he had to do something. I wonder what. I went to an ice cream parlor to get some frozen yogurt; I order us some Chocolate chip cookie dough. I got us a large because I was going to share with Yugi. The guy at the counter thought I was crazy for ordering that entire frozen yogurt. I to explain it was for me and my boyfriend who went to something. Yugi finally came a few minutes later and I saw that he was holding a bag, it was small and it had the word Kay (I do not own) on it. I ask him what was in it. He said it was nothing.

* * *

Yugi P.O.V.

I went in a into a jewelry store and starting looking at the rings. A woman looked the age of 30 came up to me and ask why was looking at the engagement rings, When I could be looking at the watches. I told her I was going to propose to my girlfriend who is at an ice cream parlor by now. Then I found a diamond ring. It was small and it faith's ring size to! I decide to buy it. It was only 1,000 dollars. I had saved my money up since my parent's got divorce and I was saving up to see my mom in Los Angles, It was 3,000 dollars. I thank the lady and left to find Faith at an ice cream parlor. She asked me what was in my bag. I said it was nothing. She got us Chocolate chip cookie dough frozen yogurt. Mmm… my favorite. It 6:00pm I toke Faith home, which was an apartment because she find anything else for now. We said good night.

End of the first chapter

3 Review new chapter!


	2. Reminding and Telling the parents

Chapter 2 of Yugi Proposes

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH AND THE SONG THE START OF SOMETHING NEW!!!!!!**

Yugi's P.o.v

I decide to tell my mom and grandfather about me proposes to Faith and her parents about it too. What I am going to her parents I thinking about marrying your daughter. I knew what I going to my grandfather and mother. When I got there, I had to take a plane to Japan. I got the old kame game shop; I have so many old memories from here. I walk in I saw my sister there; She was Scientist as my friend Joey. She had on a white turtle-neck sweater on with gray skirt and a white lab coat, glasses and her long red hair up in a high ponytail. Then my mom finally notice me and ran up to me and gave me a great big hug and telling me that me that she miss me and how was Faith. I was about to tell her I was going propose to her when her parents walk in. I pulled out the ring to them. Of course Sam loved it and mom said had good taste in rings. I no idea what that meant, do actually I eat it or something? I told them I was going to propose to her and they had to keep it a secret and of course they promise. When Mrs. and Mr. Leonhard found out they were so happy because I was like a second child to them but they wanted their daughter to get marry anyways.

Faith P.o.v

Yugi was visiting his parents, so I was lonely. I reminder the first time I met Yugi.

!FLASHBACK!

"So the two lucky people please come up! "Shouted the judge.

The Spotlight shinned on Yugi and Faith. People pushed them on the Stage,

the music Started,

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

_I never believed inWhat I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart yeah!_

_!To all the possibilities_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the startOf something newIt feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_Now who'd of ever thought that_

_We'd both be here tonight_

_And the world looks so much brighter_

_With you by my side_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it for real_

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so rightTo be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_I never knew that it could happen_

_Till it happened_

_It's a start Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start Of something new_

_It feels so right To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyesI feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_Start of something new_

_to me_

_I feel in my heart _

_That it's the _

_Start of something new_

_it's feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart _

_To be here with you _

_And now looking in your eyes_

_i feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_Start of Something new_

Everybody clapped, "Yugi," had tried to shout over the crowd.

"Faith," Faith tried to do the same thing

End Flashback!


	3. The Party and seeing old friends

**Yugi Propose **

**YUGIOH IS NOT MINE!**

Faith P.ov.  
I heard my cell phone ring while I watching my favorite movie, Pirates of the Caribbean 2 Dead man chest. It was Yugi he told me that he wanted me come to come to a party with him. I told him yes and he would pick me at 5:30 it was 3:00 two hours to get ready. Shower, get dress, hair, and finally makeup. I would wear a red dress with my hair up in a ponytail with curls on the tail.

* * *

Yugi P.o.v 

I knew I was a little early to pick Faith up to the party it hosted by an old friend of mine I miss my friends a lot that why I said yes to come all of them was going to be there. I rang the door She look amazing she had a red strapless dress with red high heels with her long brown hair in a ponytail with curls on the end. then she told me i look handsome I was wearing a white shirt my old buckle and black pants. we hop on my motorcycle she had a shorts under her dress so she wouldn't have to sit like she was on a horse in a dress. When we arrived there I decide to near the house so we didn't have walk that far.

* * *

Faith P.o.v

We were going to Joey's house for a Christmas party it also formal. So everyone had to dress up. We walk mostly everyone there we knew from high school. An old friend from mine her name was named Madison i ran up to her and gave her a HUGE hug. I told her everything that me and yugi were dating and I was living in America and that i have my own apartment because I the only thing i could find right now. She asked me that did yugi propose to me yet, I said no but I had a good feeling that he was going to do it soon.

* * *

Yugi P.o.v

I saw That Faith was talking to Madison so I decide to let her do that. I went to find Joey,Tristan and Tea. I saw them and ran over to them. They exept for Joey thought i was Atem my old yami. I explain it was me. Everyone was in shock starting hugging me. I pull out the ring and told them i was going propose to faith on Christmas eve before I go to my parents house for Christmas. They so happy for me, joey was like finally it's been like Two years since you two been dating. It was true We were dating for two years. Tea at first she saw the ring I was going to propose to her, I explain They have to keep it a secret until Christmas eve and I asked Tristan that he stay hidden on the day I was going to propose to her and get on tape. He said he would do it.

* * *

Faith P.o.v

Madison asked me what I was doing for Christmas. I told her I was going over yugi's house for Christmas eve and on Christmas I was going over my parents house Yugi coming with me. Madison told me that he better propose to me on one of those days or break up with him and move back to Japan with her. I told her that while me and Yugi were on a date I saw a Little bag in his hand and I asked him what was in it he said nothing so I hope it was a ring in the bag.\

* * *

Joey P.o.v 

Man this party the bomb! Yugi grown so much the last I saw he was Short and child like face but now he little bit more serious and grown, He looks like Yami so much. He told me that he was going to take Faith to a nice place to eat and get the waiter to bring a tray and when she lefts it there will be the ring and then yugi ask her to marry him. Of She'll say yes those loved each other since they met! i saw Faith with Madison they might talking girl language so us men can't understand it.

* * *

Yugi P.o.v. 

Tea living in new York and she a famous dancer, Tristan living in Maine and he a forest ranger like he wanted. I told I was a history teacher for the middle school. They said they knew I was going to be that because my best subject was History anyways. It was 12:00 am So Faith and I had to go because it was late. We left and it was quite on the back home. Faith thank me for taking her to the party and kissed me on the cheek and went inside.

* * *

Lame ending 

runs to get something

Ready for rotten food

Please read&Review!


	4. Propose

**Yugi proposes**

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!!!!!!!! But I do own Faith!**

* * *

It was last days before vacation for the middle school. 

"Ok Class please pull your homework from last night,"

The homework was read Chapter four and do question one and two. Yugi was going light on the homework because it was the last day of school before break.

"Mr. Muto do you have a girlfriend?" asked Nikki one of his smarter students and part of his homeroom.

Yugi blushed a light pink and the class giggled a little bit.

"Yes I do Nikki, Ok for the rest of the time you may ask me questions of anything you like," said Yugi.

The Class cheered and some raised their hands.  
"Yes C.J.,"

"What's your girlfriend's name?"

"Faith, Next"

"Joe,"

"Are you guys engaged?"

"No but can you guys keep a secret?

The class nodded yes.

"I going to proposed to Faith this weekend,"

"But Mr. Muto its Christmas Eve this weekend,"

Just then the Bell ranged for lunch and then all of them walked out of the classroom and headed for lunch

* * *

It was the end of day and Yugi had his homeroom watching a movie, it was a holiday movie. Yugi cell phone ranged and he left the room. 

Yugi: Hello?

Caller: Hey! Where are you?

Yugi: Hi Tristan and I'm at School

Tristan: Oh sorry When you get out??

Yugi: Soon meet me at my house ok?

Tristan: Ok dude.

Yugi hanged up his phone, went back to the classroom and handed out Candy Canes (Yum!)

The bell finally rang for the signal to go home.

"Bye Mr. Muto! Have a good holiday!" said Lizzie.

"Bye Lizzie you to, you all have a good safe holiday!" said Yugi.

* * *

Yugi organized some papers and graphed his stuff and for his house. When finally got there and got the door unlocked. He was greeted by a huge fluffy thing. 

"Golden yes I missed you!" said Yugi to his dog.

Golden was a huge golden lab, he got her when he was little.

"There you are!" said Tristan.

"Sorry I had to do something,"

"Ok what time do you want me to be there?"

"Seven thirty,"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yugi where are taking me!" said his girlfriend Faith.

"You'll see! For the billionth time!"

Yugi finally found a parking spot and walked in the two of them holding each other hands. When they finally had a table they ordered there drinks.

"I'll be right back honey,"

"Ok sweetie,"

Yugi went to the waiter that was severing them

"Hey Can you bring our food, put this on the girls plate please,"

"Ah! Popping the big question on Christmas eve,"

"Yes,"

"Of I'll do it," said the waiter.

"Thank you so much,"

Yugi walked back to the table and sat down across from Faith. When they finally order their food Yugi made sure the waiter got the ring.

Tristan had his video camera all ready and was hiding in a bush near their table.

They waited at lest 20 minutes for the food to come. Faith opened the metal tin and gasp.

"Faith you are the light of life, I can't live without you and I want to be with you all my life, Will you marry me?"

"OF COURSE!!!" yelled Faith.

Yugi slipped on the ring on her finger and kiss.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the newly engaged couple.

Tristan came out of the bush and patted Yugi on the back, Faith could not stop staring at the ring.

"I'll be right back, I going to call Madison"

"Ok,"

Madison: Hello Faith

Faith: Guess what!

Madison: What

Faith: I'm engaged!

Madison: No way!!! When he do it?

Faith: right now!

Madison: Con grads girl! I'm coming over tomorrow to see the ring.

Faith Hanged and went back to Yugi and Tristan.

"Tristan did you get all tape?"

"Of Course! Here take a look,"

* * *

!Flashback! 

"Faith you are the light of life, I can't live without you and I want to be with you all my life, Will you marry me?"

"OF COURSE!!!" Yelled Faith.

Yugi slipped on the ring on her finger and kissed

!End of Flashback!

* * *

Yugi cell phone ranged 

Yugi: Hello hold on let me put on speaker phone

Caller: So Yug did ya do it??

Yugi: Yes ask Faith herself

Joey: Ok

Faith: Hey Joe!

Joey: So did he do it??

Faith: Yes Joey

Joey: You said…

Faith: Yes

Joey: SWEET!

Yugi: Bye Joey

Joey: See ya Whispers future Mr. and Mrs. Muto

Yugi putted his phone on vibrate and kiss her again.

* * *

THERE! Done! 


End file.
